


Is it Fate?

by galaxy_wolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Fluff, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Minor Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_wolf/pseuds/galaxy_wolf
Summary: Lance and Keith didn't make the right…first impression with each other, now  they can fix itIt's better than wat it sounds like, I swearI'm new to this, and this my first fanfic.





	1. The encounter

Lance woke up with a pretty okay mood, he rolled out of bed and checked the time, 1:04. "Oh, okay." Lance thought as he walked out of his room, before he made it out the door he turned around and ran back in there to see the time again, "I'M LATE PIDGE IS GONNA KILL ME!"

He quickly grabbed some clothes from his closest and ran to the bathroom realizing he has no time to shower. He sprints to the kitchen grabbing two slices of bread before running off.

\------------------------------------

"What's taking him so long?!" Screeched Pidge, "He probably just woke up late?" Answered Hunk, although 0not sure what he's saying. "Late? LATE?!?! Late would have been 3 hours ago, Hunk! Now he's just ditching us! Why did we wait this long," Pidge yells the last part more to herself than to Hunk.

Today the three of them were going to go camping with Matt, his boyfriend, and his boyfriend's brother. Matt had told his family that he was gay and he was dating someone. 

After explaining it all Matt had waited for the yelling and hurtful words but instead was greeted with hugs and congratulations—this all encouraged Pidge to tell their parents that they are Non-binary. Pidge was also greeted with hugs and congratulations. 

Now Pidge was going to meet the guy that makes their brother happy and invited their friends to come along on the camping trip but ONE of them wasn't here yet.


	2. The encounter 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet

Lance was running to Pidges house with speed that can rival a cheetah. He looked at his phone and completely misses seeing the stranger infront of him, Lance let out a Yelp as he falls to the ground "Watch Where your going!" The stranger shouts Lance finally takes the time to look at the stranger and Lance would be lying and if said he wasn't beautiful. 

The stranger had long black hair, which Lance could only describe as a mullet, and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, it was galaxy purple and Lance swears there are stars in there, the stranger was wearing a cropped jacket that was red with some white and yellow before Lance could look any further the stranger yells again "Are you stupid or something!" snarled the stranger 

"Your the stupid one if you think you should have a mullet in this time and era!" replies Lance with as much attitude as the stranger "WOW asshole much!!" the stranger yells raising his voice.

After TEN minutes of arguing Lance came up with the perfect insult " I BET EV-" 'DING DING' Lance reaches into his pajama pocket (yes pajamas, he didn't have time to change) and pulled out his phone. 

The caller ID said 'gremlin' and he knew what he was getting into when he answered the phone "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!!!!!" Lance had to hold the phone away from his because of how loud pidge was being "I'm on my way" replied "IF YOU'RE NOT HERE IN FIVE MINUTES WE'RE LEAVING YOU". 

pidge ended the call and with that lance runs to their house but not before muttering a 'fuck you, mullet' and he was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u like it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this so tell me how you feel by leaving a comment, critics are welcome and so are KUDOS


End file.
